His Butler, Starving
by Retatsu Namikaze
Summary: Padahal ia sudah bersusah payah menata pisau dan garpu perak di sisi piring, lalu menyalakan lilin, menuangkan anggur merah, dan menyelipkan serbet sutra di kerahnya. Tapi makan malam itu dicuri... dan lenyap. Sebastian Michaelis kelaparan. / Fict pertama di fandom Kuroshitsuji, RnR? ;)


**A/N:** Ehem! Saya suka Sebastian, Daisuke Ono, sama Yuya Matsushita, karena itu saya ingin bergabung di fandom Kuroshitsuji! *alasan tulalit* ah pokoknya, salam kenal semuaaa…!

**Warning: **Typo(s) dan segala keamburadulan.

* * *

**His**** Butler, Starving**

**By Retatsu Namikaze**

**Kuroshitsuji and Characters (Sebastian M./Ciel P.) © Yana Toboso**

**Cover ****from Zerochan**

* * *

Dari ujung cakrawala, bulan purnama menyorotkan sepenuh sinarnya pada sosok pualam berbalut busana serba hitam. Menerpa si wajah tirus yang hampa, sehampa langit pada malam itu.

Sebastian Michaelis berdiri setegap batang cemara di sampingnya. Menyentuh kulit kasar si pohon dengan _hati-hati_. Menghindari ulahnya menghancurkan sebuah taman di suatu hari di masa lalu terulang kembali. Crimson milik Sebastian berpendar kosong. Mengamati lautan gelap yang terhampar di bawah sana. Menyaksikan ombak yang beradu menabrak batu karang dan tebing curam─tempatnya kini mematung seorang diri.

Angin berdesir ganas. Membawa serta benak sang butler pergi. Menghantarkannya pada masa lalu, kala ia masih bisa tersenyum angkuh, merasa segala kerja kerasnya akan terbalas manis, dan bermimpi bahwa di hari ini dia akan jatuh tertidur karena _kekenyangan_.

Kenyang…

…hanyalah sebatas ilusi.

Sebastian menempelkan tangan kiri di dadanya yang bidang, mengelus penuh sayang. Lalu tangan ramping itu turun menyentuh perut, menekankan kuku-kuku hitam panjangnya hingga menembus kemeja putih dan merobek kulit semulus bulu angsa yang ada di baliknya.

Dia menengadah. Bertanya pada sang purnama dalam kebisuan, kemudian tersenyum hambar bersamaan dengan kedua alis yang bertaut dan keningnya yang berkerut.

"Malang nian _Sebastian_ _Michaelis_ ini," ujarnya berbisik parau.

Bunyi kerisik daun kering yang terinjak masuk ke dalam pendengaran Sebastian.

"Sebastian! Sebastian! Sebas─tian─!"

Suara itu tak asing di telinga sang pemilik nama. Sebastian memejamkan mata dan berbalik untuk memenuhi panggilan tersebut. Dia berjalan membelah kegelapan, menyusuri pohon-pohon cemara yang tumbuh menjulang, lalu berhenti ketika si sosok sudah tertangkap matanya.

Tubuh mungil itu terbungkus jubah hitam. Manik crimson miliknya yang berpendar arogan dan tak kenal rasa takut mengerling ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sesuatu.

"Sebastian…!" Teriaknya sekali lagi.

Ciel Phantomhive. Sewujud bocah pendek yang ia anggap tak lebih tinggi derajatnya dibanding sepiring makan malam. Semua sebab dari penderitaannya sekarang. Dalang dari mimpi buruknya. Seseorang yang sejak dahulu selalu diagungkannya sebagai…

…Tuan muda; pemilik Sebastian Michaelis beserta harga dirinya yang jauh lebih rendah dari si 'sepiring makan malam'.

"O ya, _Bocchan_. Tidak baik anak kecil berkeliaran larut malam." Sebastian memasang senyum menawan di bibir dan kedua matanya. Menaruh tangan kanan di dada sebagai bentuk kepatuhan.

"_Damare_! Dari mana saja kau, hah?! Kau membuatku melakukan segala sesuatunya seorang diri!"

"Maafkan keteledoran saya," dia menanggalkan _topeng,_ mengakhiri sandiwara singkatnya. "Nah, apa yang kau butuhkan?" Tanya Sebastian seraya menatap manik crimson sang tuan muda dengan crimson miliknya yang mati. Sayang, maksud di balik tatapan Ciel tak bisa Sebastian jabarkan. Lagipula ia memang tak berniat untuk mengerti, atau sekadar tahu.

"…Aku lapar." Ujar Ciel lambat-lambat.

"O ya, o ya, akhirnya makan malam pertamamu tiba, _Bocchan_. _Omedetou~_!"

Meski Sebastian berujar dengan suara sekonyol dan semenyebalkan seperti yang sering dilakukannya dahulu, Ciel yakin itu semua tidaklah sama dengan yang dilakukanya kini. Hanya dengan memperhatikan bagaimana ia menatap sayu pada tanah bebatuan yang gelap, seorang Ciel Phantomhive sudah mengerti.

"Katakan, apa aku salah?"

"Kau bilang bahwa kau lapar. Akan kutunjukkan makan malam seperti apa yang nikmat dan pantas untuk selera tinggimu, _Bocchan_."

"Katakan, Sebastian! Apa aku salah kalau aku sekarang berdiri di sini?! Memintamu untuk menggantikan tugasku ketika aku mengadakan sebuah kontak kelak?"

Sebastian terdiam sesaat. "Aku hanya seorang iblis pelayan yang mendengarkan setiap permintaan tuannya. Bahkan permintaan bodoh sekalipun." Jelasnya sambil menundukkan kepala hormat.

Ciel menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mengacungkan tongkat hitam yang sedari tadi digenggam erat lalu memukulkannya pada bahu Sebastian yang sama sekali tak bergeming─tetap membungkuk merendahkan diri.

"Berhenti memasang wajah menjengkelkan itu!" Gigi Ciel bergemeletuk geram. Dia melangkah melewati Sebastian, dan saat itulah si butler perlahan membuka matanya yang redup bagai pelita.

"Kita pergi sekarang!"

"_Gyoi_."

Ketika Sebastian beranjak, Ciel menghentikan langkah. Mereka berdiri saling memunggungi. Sinar rembulan sekarang ganti menerangi sekujur tubuh Ciel dan membayangi punggung tegap Sebastian.

"Kau sudah tahu sebanyak apa porsi makanku," Ciel menepuk-nepuk perutnya pelan.

"_Bocchan_ bahkan seringkali melewatkan makan malam dan langsung pergi tidur," sahut Sebastian.

"Jiwa manusia mungkin tidak selezat _cookies_ atau semanis susu cokelat," Ciel menatap bulan purnama lewat mata kanannya. "Jadi akan ada sisa makanan di piring yang harus kau habiskan." Tambah Ciel dengan suara yang nyaris tertelan gemuruh ombak.

_Sisa makanan di piring yang harus kau habiskan.__.._

"_My soul has burnt in medium rare, medium rare, medium rare... Hm hmm, hm hm hm hm hm hm..._"

Senandung kaku dari mulut Ciel membuat Sebastian membatu. Tubuhnya menggigil tak percaya. Apa yang salah dengan tuan mudanya? Ia memutar badan, melihat Ciel yang mengangkat kepala... melemparkan pandangan penuh kejijikan pada langit malam.

"_My soul has burnt in medium rare... Let's, have, dinner_..." Merasa diperhatikan, Ciel menoleh. Berbalik memandang Sebastian dengan congkak.

Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah.

Sebastian melupakan satu hal. Ia lupa, kalau sang tuan muda adalah sesosok iblis berhati malaikat. Bahkan dahulu pun Ciel mau membiarkan jasadnya terhidang sebagai kudapan bagi gagak peliharaannya. Semestinya ia memang tak perlu takut akan berlarut-larut dalam kelaparan.

Sebastian menggeleng, tersenyum tipis menyadari kebodohannya. "Jika pelayan iblis Phantomhive tidak bisa menghabiskan sisa makan malam tuannya… lalu apa yang akan terjadi?" Dia meraih tangan mungil Ciel, mengecup pungggung tangan itu mesra.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Sebas...tian─" Ciel memalingkan muka, menyembunyikan kejengkelan dan rona di pipi.

Kemarin ia telah melewatkan menu makan malam ternikmat. Padahal ia sudah susah payah menaburkan kepedihan sebagai bumbu tergurih, menyiramkan darah sebagai saus terbaik, membakar jiwanya yang kesepian hingga tercium aroma manis, pedas, dan sedikit asam yang menguar menggoda. Tapi ia tak bisa menyantapnya. Makan malam itu dicuri... lalu lenyap.

Malam ini. Akhirnya di malam ini dia akan menyentuh seporsi makanan, di atas piring yang sama, bersama tuan mudanya.

"Perintahmu, _Bocchan_?"

"K-Kuperintakan," Ciel menelan ludah, masih berusaha menepis kegugupan yang menghinggapinya sampai ubun-ubun. "...Hidangkanlah makan malam di atas meja!"

Sebastian berlutut, "_Yes,_ _my_ _lord_."

.

Alunan musik dari gramofon kuno seakan berputar dalam benak Sebastian. Dia merangkul pundak dan paha ciel dengan kedua tangan. Kaki kirinya tertekuk sementara kaki kanannya terjulur lurus. Dan seakan bisa menghentikan waktu, ia berdiam sejenak di udara dalam posisinya setelah melompat tinggi bagai kijang dari tepian dinding yang curam, membelakangi sosok bulan yang kukuh di peraduannya. Membawa pergi tuan muda dari Pulau Kematian.

.

'_Watashi wa... akuma de, shitsuji desu kara_.'

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N:** Saya ga pernah berhenti ngegalau gara2 ending Kuroshitsuji yang Ciel-nya berubah jadi akuma! Duh, itu bikin dilemma. Seneng karena berarti Sebaschan sama Ciel bisa bersama selamanya, tapi kasian juga sama Sebastian, dia kan jadi kelaperan…! Padahal udah susah2 jadi butler sesempurna mungkin, eh… Cielnya ga bisa dimakan! Huwaaa…! *curcol*

Yak, sekian dulu dari saya. Maaf jadi ngebacot.

Saya terima segala bentuk kesan & kritik-saran, terkecuali flame tanpa alasan jelas. So, review?


End file.
